Most patients with total anomalous pulmonary connection (TAPVC), irrespective of the drainage site, live for less than 6 months. Of reported nonoperated necropsy patients with TAPVC with drainage of a common pulmonary vein into the left innominate vein via a left vertical vein ("Snowman" type), none had survived as long as 10 years. The oldest reported patient with TAPVC of any type with necropsy verification was 39 years of age. Recently, we studied at necropsy a 62-year-old man with unoperated TAPVC with drainage of a retroatrial common vein into the left innominate vein.